


Camping Amusement Park AU that no one asked for

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: At the moment its pining logicality and princiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slight Cursing, around where i live, blink and you'll miss it implied stuff that will be built on, im not planning on this being more than 10 chapters but who knows, the park is heavily based on a park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Patton, Roman, and Thomas are going on a camping trip to Sanders Grove theme park and camp ground. (Thomas has no connection to the park founders, the names are just happy coincidence)Remy, Logan, and Virgil who don’t know the others are going too. They have never been to the park unlike the others who have been going annually for years. The groups meet and stuff happens, you'll just have to read to find out what. :)  There isn't really much plot to this.I have no idea when I'm gonna update this, I'll try to get a new chapter out but I'm really booked in my personal life.





	1. Arrival and First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I'm gonna update this. This is my first fic and I have no idea how to use this site. So yea don't judge to harshly please. But feedback is always appreciated.

Patton was extremely excited (more than usual). Because they were only ten minutes away from the park. Roman and Thomas were also excited but not nearly as much as Patton. He was practically bouncing in his seat with happiness at being back for his 11th year of attending the now yearly trip with his friends to stay at Sanders Grove themepark and campground.

“Patton try to calm yourself” said Thomas who was sitting shotgun with Roman driving next to him. “Sorry guys in just so excited to get set up and go get on rides” Patton chirped while settling down slightly. “Don’t get him down Thomas, I’m excited to, I can’t wait to participate in the adorable audience participation plays” said Roman with a blinding smile.

“Are we all gonna get on the new coster this year or are we gonna wait until the lines are shorter next year?” Thomas asked. “I don’t know if seems really scary.” Patton said in a small voice. “I think it would be a great idea for all of us to get on it this year, don’t be scared Patton we will be there to protect you.” Roman proclaimed. Patton giggled “Maybe your right, plus we could get a picture its first year!” “Well let’s not jump into any answers right now. Let’s just get there and take a look in real life and not the internet and make a decision then.” Thomas suggested. The other two aggreed to that.

“Oooo we’re here!” Patton squealed happily. “Alright I’ll get us checked in then we can head to our camp sight.” Roman said getting out of the car and walking over to the lady at the desk.

“Alright guys we are setting up camp at N-17.” Roman announced. “Oh so we’re up on Nebraska avenue this year.” Patton said with interest at their new location. “Yea I couldn’t get our regular spot this year because someone already booked it.” Roman said sadly. “Maybe if we don’t like this area I can book our old place earlier than normal next year.” Roman suggested. “Well since N-17 is closer to the park maybe we can stay there if we like it.” Said Thomas. “Well I don’t care where we are as long as we’re close to the park.” Patton said happily.

As they pulled into their new site they realized that the area is flatter than their old area. “Hm…. maybe we’ll rebook this area next year if its not to rocky.” Said Roman. Patton and Thomas agreed as they started to unpack and set up.

It was about 5:00pm by the time they were almost finished setting up. Patton was putting the lights up in the canopy when another car pulled in at the campsite next to them, N-18.

~

“Why are we doing this again?” Virgil asked while staring out the window in the back seat. “Because Virgil, Remy offered to take us on a vacation and we would have been stupid to refuse.” Logan replied in the front seat reading a book next to Remy who’s driving. “Ah right.” Said Virgil. “Come on little bro this is gonna be fun, you both need a break, and what’s a better break than camping at an amusement park?” Said Remy with a grin. “Oh I don’t know binging Netflix with my phone in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other with wifi.” Said Virgil with a sarcastic note to his voice.

“How long is this drive anyway?” Logan asked. “Oh not much longer like maybe 5 minutes.” Said Remy. “Oh good so we won’t be setting up in the dark.” Said Logan with a look at Virgil. Virgil knew he blamed him for leaving so late. “Hey I’m sorry, I had to get the video out on time and I had to finish editing the others.” Virgil snapped. “Guys come on let’s not fight before we get there. We’re here anyway I’ll go check us in and get our site number.” Said Remy leaving to go talk/flirt with the cute guy who just clocked in for his shift.

“Alright bros we are on Nebraska avenue at sight N-18.” Remy announced. “Nebraska avenue?” Logan asked with a confused look. “The site areas are named after states to make it easier for security and patrons to know where to go.” Remy explained.

It was a bit after 5:00pm when they found their site and pulled up. Their neighbors seemed to have only gotten their not to long ago themselves as they were still setting up.

"I hope the neighbors are friendly.” Virgil said smally his anxiety spiking. He needn’t have bothered though as the man with glasses similar to Logan’s clad in a light blue polo, khaki shorts, and cat hoodie tied around his shoulders called out “Hey there neighbors.” while smiling wide, and came over to greet them with his companions, two men, all three of them close in age, one wearing a white tanktop with red crown designs and jeans, the other wearing a Steven Universe T-shirt and shorts.

“Hey neighbors” Remy called back and got out of the car going over to greet them. Remy wearing his usual rainbow shirt with his leather jaket over it and jeans. Logan gave up his normal attire to go on vacation so he’s wearing his normal glasses, a royal blue T-shirt, and jeans. Virgil is wearing his normal attire dispite it being warmer than normal, his custom jacket and eye shadow very prominent, and ripped black jeans. They followed Remy to meet their week long neighbors.


	2. New Faces and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets, exchanges names, ages, and something's are drunkinly let slip. Other stuff happens but I'm not big on spoilers. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I get around to updating this soon. But Colorgaurd just started back up so I don't know when I'm gonna have time.

“Hey there neighbors!” Patton said loudly. 

His outburst alerted Roman and Thomas to the arrival of their neighbors. Roman had just finished pumping up the last air mattress and Thomas was getting the luggage out of the car. They followed Patton over to the group.

Patton first noticed the driver, he was moderate height and well built, he appreciated the rainbow T-shirt he just thought the sunglasses were a bit extra especially since it was getting dark. 

He then noticed the small young man dressed in an oversized patchwork jacket, eyeshadow, dark brown with purple tipped hair, and ripped black skinny jeans. He thought the look was good just not for the summer heat, good thing its cooler at this time of day, he was a bit shorter than the others and was underbuilt, although the jacket hid it well. 

He then noticed the the last person coming around the front of the car. He was taller than the other two only by a bit, skinny with a slight build and had very similar glasses to him. He appreciated the simplicity of his outfit compared to the other two. If he had to say it, he looked kinda cute.

“Hey what's up.” Remy said walking over to say hi. Logan followed suit with Virgil trailing behind, his anxiety spiking at the thought of talking to people so soon.

Patton and Remy walked over to each other and shook hands introducing themselves. 

“Hi I'm Patton Valentine nice to meet you.” Patton squealed happily. 

“Nice to meet you too, the name's Remy Johnson.”Remy said. And soon they were all shaking hands and exchanging names. 

“Salutations neighbors my name is Roman Prince.” Roman happily annoyed shaking Logan’s hand. 

“Happy to make your acquaintances, I am Logan Johnson.” Logan stated with a polite smile. 

“Nice to meet all of you I'm Thomas Sanders.” Thomas said reaching his hand out for Virgil to take. Virgil’s eyes widened when Thomas said his name, he thought he looked familiar. 

“Wait thee Thomas Sanders!?” Virgil said surprised. 

Thomas chuckled. “Yes I should have guessed I would be recognized at some point. Anyway what's your name?” Thomas said with his hand still out for Virgil to take. 

“Um.. I'm Virgil Johnson.” Virgil said taking his hand and then shrinking back into his jacket. Thomas and Roman thought something sounded familiar about Virgil’s voice but they decided not to jump to conclusions because they've been wrong before.

“So your all related?” Patton asked interested. 

“Yes we are in fact siblings.” Logan confirmed. 

“Aww it's sweet that your all close enough to go camping together.” Patton said cheerily with a sweet grin on his face. 

“Well Remy here offered to take us on a vacation and with our schedules and the fact that they perfectly lined up with the planned week we would have been foolish to reject his offer.” Logan said in a flat tone. 

“Well it's still sweet.” Patton said with a small smile.

“Well the sun is starting to go down so we better get set up.” Remy interjected. 

“Yes it would be most ideal to be finished before nightfall.” Logan said. 

“It was splendid to meet you all, would you all care to join us by the fire tonight, we'll be cooking marshmallows.” Roman offered in a boisterous voice. 

“Sure, what do you two say?” Asked Remy. 

“I have no objection, Virge?” Logan agreed looking at Virgil.

“Umm……….ok.” Virgil said shyly.

“Great, see you there, if you all need anything don't hesitate to ask.” Said Patton. 

“Thanks, anyway let's go get set up guys.” Remy said walking back to the car. 

“We will converse again soon.” Logan said. 

“See ya later.” Said Virgil as they parted ways.

~

They weren't apart very long, because even though Remy had been up the year before it had been with experienced friends and Logan and Virgil had never been camping before. 

In other words they had no idea how to pitch their new three person tent. This leading to them asking the others for help. 

Roman had been a boyscout for a few years and told them how to properly pitch their tent rather quickly. Virgil was amazed at how quickly Roman looked at the directions and figured out what went where.

~

Once everyone was set up they gathered around the fire just to chat.

When Thomas said that they all had been coming over ten years each the brothers were shocked. 

“How long have you each been coming?” Virgil asked his mouth agape. 

“Well I've been coming for 15 years, Roman for 12 years, and Patton for 10 years.”Thomas said. 

“Wow this is only my second year and this is their first but it might as well be my first, I just drank the whole time last time.” Said Remy with an astonished look on his face. 

“This is only your first year!?” Roman exclaimed. 

“Yes we had never heard of this place until Remy brought it up.” Logan said. 

“Hey I have a great idea, what if we show you guys around since this is your first time!?” Patton said giddily with a huge smile on his face. 

“Yes that sounds like a splendid idea padre.” Roman agreed happily. 

“Oh no we couldn't ask you to do that.” Logan protested he didn't want to be a bother, and Virgil agreed.

“It really wouldn't be a problem guys we love helping out first timers.” Thomas said.

“Come on little bros, you know it's rude to refuse an offer.” Remy said with a smirk.

“Well if we aren't a bother I guess it would be ok.” Logan said with a sigh. 

“Yea I guess it's ok, it'll be good to have experienced people to show us around.” Virgil agreed.

Remy then said. “Welp I'm gonna break out the liquor. Anyone want any? You are all old enough right?” 

“Yea we are but it's a no sorry, we don't want to be hungover our first night, we usually save that for the third night at least.” Said Patton. 

“Yea Remy, Lo and I are out to.” Said Virgil and Logan agreed.

“Alright suit yourselves. How old is everyone by the way?” Remy asked.

“I'm 29.” Said Thomas. “I'm 27.” Said Roman. “I'm 26.” Said Patton.

“So all legal that's good to know.” Remy jokingly flirted with a smirk.

Roman and Thomas laughed while Patton's face went pink. Virgil and Logan both face palmed.

“Well how old are you all then?” Roman asked.

“I'm 28” Said Remy. “27” Said Virgil. “I am 26” Said Logan.

“Wait your the youngest?” Patton said to Logan surprised because he was the tallest. 

“Regrettably yes and they will never allow me to forget it.” Logan said with a hint of annoyance.

“Aww come on little bro you know you love us.” Said Remy playfully.

“I think I am going to retire for tonight.” Logan said annoyed.

“Aww I wish we could talk a bit more.” Patton said with a pout making him look a bit childlike and Logan found it very endearing.

“I apologize Patton but for the big day tomorrow I must get optimal sleep. I do wish to speak more and if we had gotten here earlier we could do as we wish.” Logan said with an accusing look at Virgil.

“Look I'm sorry again but I had to get it finished.” Virgil said defensively.

“Well little bro maybe if you would stop procrastinating with the research for the videos you would get them done on time.” Remy let slip in his alcohol induced haze. Virgil was shocked that he let it slip to strangers.

“Wait a minute I knew you sounded familiar.” Thomas said with realization clear on his and Roman’s faces. 

“Are you Anxiety from “Anx's Conspiracies and Cryptids”?! Roman basically shouted.

“Shut up, yell it to the whole camp why don't cha!” Virgil looked angry about panicked.

“Its ok Hot Topic we love your videos. And I promise we won't tell anyone who you are.” Roman said quickly. “But will say with your voice I expected you to be older and not quite as handsome.” Roman added a bit jokingly with a smirk and wink. Virgil went bright red and hid in his jacket.

Logan than quickly interjected. “I think it would be a great idea for all of us to retire before Remy can spill anything else.”

“Yea come on Rem let's get to bed.” Said Virgil pulling Remy drunk off his ass to his feet. “OK Virge, the cat sitting next to me won't stop telling me to stop anyway. (He gestured to Patton in his cat hoodie)” 

Everyone then laughed their asses off before heading to bed.

~ Later in the tents

(With Thomas already asleep next to them)

“Hey Roman can I ask you something?” Patton said on the air mattress next to Roman. 

“Yea padre what's on your mind?”

“Well, is it just me or is Logan kind of cute?” Patton asked his face flushing bright red.

“Oooo does someone have a crush?” Roman ever the romantic asked immediately interested.

“Maybe” Patton said face going even more red.

“Well padre maybe when we show them around tomorrow you could take Logan to see the history of the park museum, didn't he say that's what he wanted to see the most?” Roman suggested.

“Yea, thanks Roman you always know what's best.” Patton said.

“No problem, goodnight padre.” Roman said.

“Night Roman.” Patton said sleepily.

~

(Remy clocked out as soon as he fell into bed)

“Virgil are you awake?” asked Logan.

“Yes why?” Virgil said very tiredly.

“I have a question about emotions. As you know I'm not very good with emotions.” Logan stated.

“Ok well what's the question?” Virgil asked.

“I found the shenanigans of Patton tonight quite endearing.” Logan said.

“In what way?” Virgil asked interested.

“You know that sensation of metaphorical butterflies in your stomach, and your face becoming flushed? What does it mean?” Logan asked with a straight face.

*muffled laughter* “Dude it's either your sick or you have a crush on Patton.” Virgil choked out after his laughing fit.

“What are the chances that I'm sick?” Logan asked hopefully.

*even more muffled laughter* “Goodnight bro.” Virgil said with a smirk.

“Fine I'll figure it out tomorrow, goodnight Virgil.” Logan said defeated. 

And they fell asleep to the crackling of the dying campfire outside, and the crickets chirping the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was alot better than the first.


	4. Day #1 in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day one and things are going down ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry the chapter took so long. School started back up and being a senior I'm focused on graduating. I have no idea when the next chapter is gonna come out so I hope this is good for now. Hope you enjoy.

(In the morning)  
Virgil woke up slowly. He turned over and checked the time on his phone, 8:47. He heard the sound of laughter from outside. He sat up and looked around. He was alone. The others must have started making breakfast already.  
He crawled his way out of bed and out of the tent. He didn't expect what he woke up to. The picnic tables from the two campsites had been pushed together and the tablecloths that the two groups had brought had been taped together to form one big table. Logan, Patton and Roman were all sitting at one end of the table chatting away and holding a map of the park. Remy was chatting with Thomas who was cooking breakfast for everyone.  
“Hey Virgil good morning, come over here we want to show you the layout of the park.” Patton said way to cheery for the morning.  
“Wonderful morning J-Delightful!” Roman said happily. “They’re clearly morning people.” Virgil thought to himself.  
“Good morning Virgil, Roman and Patton have been explaining to me the layout of the park and where things are located.” Logan said.  
“Morning guys.” Virgil said in a groggy voice. He is not a morning person. But judging from everyone else he was in the minority on that, besides Remy who has clearly already had his coffee.  
“Hey Virge. Want some coffee?” Remy asked “Please.” Said Virgil.  
“Fun fact, your lucky you can plug that in at all. A few years ago this place had no electricity in the campground.” Patton said with a smile on his face.  
“Well I'm happy I wasn't around for that.” Virgil said putting creamer in the coffee that Remy gave him.  
“Well we need to figure out what we're all gonna do today. It's good that we all came up on a Sunday. Its best to come during the week because the lines are shorter and sometimes there aren't lines at all.” Thomas said looking down the table at everyone.  
“Well darlins what are we all doing today? I wanna go check out the laser tag and see what's best to ride.” Remy said.  
“Well I am quite interested in the history of the park museum and the bald eagles that the keep in captivity.” Logan said.  
“I'd like to see the arcade. I'm not big on rides.” Said Virgil.  
“Well first things first. We should figure out whos gonna go with who before we head down since it opens at 10. Are we gonna go down to the park as one big group, break off into small groups, or are we gonna break off and do our own things?” Patton asked.  
“Well Padre I think we should go as a group initially to show them around. Then we can break off into smaller groups when we all know what we wanna do.” Roman suggested.  
“I think that's a good idea.” Remy said. “Any objections?” Everyone said no.  
“Great we can all eat, get ready and head down.” Patton said happily.  
~  
(Leaving for the park)  
“Guys why do we have to walk down again? We can just wait for the camp bus.” Virgil complains.  
“Come on Virge it's not that far. It'll take us like 10 minutes to walk down.” Patton said. It was barely a quarter mile walk to the park.  
“Uh fine, but I'm taking the bus back, I'm not walking back uphill.” Virgil said.  
“OK everyone ready? Remember it might be 70° now but it's gonna get up to around 90° later so think about what your wearing now. Its pretty impractical to have to walk back to camp because you're wearing long clothes. Also sunblock is a must. And comfortable walking shoes are recommended.” Thomas said. He was wearing his favorite Steven Universe t-shirt, shorts, sneakers, and sunglasses.  
“No need to remind us Friendo.” Said Roman. He was wearing a red shirt with gold crown designs, jean shorts, a Gryffindor baseball cap, and running shoes.  
“I'm ready!” Patton exclaimed happily. Wearing a light blue tank top, knee shorts, his cat hoodie around his waist, running shoes, a fanny pack (fashion choices have been made), and tinted lens glasses.  
“Ready darlins.” Said Remy. He ditched his leather jacket in favor of a rainbow T-shirt, black jean shorts, sneakers, and his sunglasses.  
“I believe i am adequately dressed.” Said Logan. In a dark blue T-shirt, khaki shorts, sneakers, and tinted glasses.  
“Um not to put a damper on things but are you sure you want to wear that Virgil?” Asked Thomas.  
“Um yea what's the problem?” Virgil asked. He was wearing a ripped purple T-shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, black skinny jeans, black eyeshadow, and his patchwork jacket.  
“Virgil it's going to get hot later, I don't want you to overheat the first day. Maybe you could put on shorts, and ditch the jacket.” Thomas suggested.  
“Yea kiddo I think that would be a good idea.” Patton agreed.  
“OK #1 I'm a year older than you, #2 I'm fine like this. If I get hot I'll take off my jacket.” Virgil objected.  
“Alright if you say so kiddo. Well if everyone has everything we can head down. Let's go guys!” Patton exclaimed excitedly practically skipping down the path.  
~  
(In the park after looking around)  
“Well now that we've had a look around what does everyone want to do?” Patton asked.  
“Well Virgil, Thomas and I are gonna head over to Laser Tag, and skope out the arcade. Said Remy.  
“If you all are heading over to Laser Tag, I'll tag along because the little theater is next to it.” Said Roman.  
“I am going to go to the History of the Park Museum, and then make my way to the eagle enclosure.” Logan stated.  
“I'll go with LoLo, I've never actually been in the museum, and I love the eagles.” Patton chirped.  
“Uh *cough* just Logan will suffice.” Logan said flustered, pink dusting his cheeks. “We barely know each other.”  
“Alrighty then Padre, Calculator Watch, we'll see you later.” Roman said starting to walk away.  
“WAIT!” Patton all but yelled. “I think we should all exchange phone numbers, you know, just in case we lose each other.” Patton suggested.   
“I think that's a good idea.” Thomas said.   
(Everyone exchanged numbers)  
“Well it's 11:30am now, so can we all agree to meet by the carousel at 5:00pm to go back to the camp and eat dinner. We can eat lunch in the park whenever.” Thomas suggested.  
“Alright Thomathy we'll meet here then, can we go now?” Roman asked impatient.  
“Alright we can go now, Remy, Virgil let's go, we'll see you two then.” Thomas said walking in the direction of Laser Tag.  
“Alright see you all then!” Patton squealed happily practically skipping away with Logan beside him.  
~  
(Logan and Patton after the museum)  
“That was quite an enlightening experience. I had not realized the history this park has.” Logan said with a slight smile.  
“I know I've actually never been in there until now. That was a lot of fun.” Patton said with a cheery grin. “Lo its almost 2:30. They feed the eagles at 2:30 we should be able to get there in time if we go now.”  
“Alright then let's make our way over to the enclosure.” Logan said.  
“Yea let's go!” Patton says excitedly.  
He grabs Logans hand and practically drags him. Logan slightly blushes looking at the happy man pulling him.  
(At the eagles)  
“Aren't they beautiful Logan?” Patton asks excitedly.  
“They are quite beautiful birds. I've never gotten the chance to see eagles up close before. Do you know their names and why they are in captivity Patton?” Logan asks.  
“Yea.” Patton says pointing to a sign. “They were named after the Park's founders, the girl is Val short for Valerie, the boy is Terry short for Terrance. They’re both injured, Val is missing her right wing, and Terry is missing half his left wing, they can never be released because they can't hunt.”  
“I see.”  
“They don't really know what the cause was. But they think it was power lines.” Patton said with a frown. “I see, that is extremely unfortunate.” Said Logan. “I know. Now they can never go home.” Patton said sadly. Logan didn't want to see Patton sad so he decided to lighten the situation.  
“They may never be able to return home but they have each other and the friends that they have made here. They are here forever, however is that a bad thing. They appear to be healthy and in good care.” Logan said. “Yea that's true. And they seem happy. And sometimes friends can be better than family.” Patton said a smile returning to his face. Logan was curious to what he meant by “friends can be better than family” but he didn't want to pry.  
“It's almost 3:30 do you want to go see the woodcarver and blacksmith before we go meet them!?” Patton asked with a wide grin. “Yes that would be quite enjoyable.” Logan agreed. Patton let out a happy squeal. “Yay let's go!” He chirped grabbing Logan’s hand and practically pulling him along again. He was so cute that Logan couldn't help but smile.  
~  
(The others at laser tag)  
“Hey Roman the little play doesn't start until 2:00 you wanna play a few rounds with us before it starts?” Thomas asked. “Why not my friend I always enjoy a good game of laser tag.” Roman agreed. “So how does this game work? All laser tags are different.” Remy asked.   
“Well each round is 15 minutes, here there are a lot of different game modes. There's free for all, double team mode, multiple team mode, and juggernaut mode. The guy inside will explain juggernaut mode. Its 50 points per shot, and 150 per kill, it takes 5 shots to kill another player.” Thomas explained.  
“So basically we pick what we want to do from the different modes, and we pick who we want to be with if we pick a team mode, and aim for the kill?” Virgil summed up. “Yea basically. So do we wanna do team mode?” Thomas asked.   
“I do.”  
“I do.”  
“Sure.”  
“So do we all wanna be on a team, or do we want to split up?  
“I think it'd be more fun to split up.” Remy said  
“Alright so friends vs. Brothers for the first round? Any objections?” Thomas asked. (Unanimous no) “Alright let's play.  
(After the game)  
“How did we lose!?!? They only just learned how to play!” Roman was outraged and being dramatic. “Well Princey, Rem and I are laser tag champs around our town. Should we have mentioned that beforehand?” Virgil said with a smirk. “Yes you should have mentioned that! We would have split up the power duo to make it more fair.” Roman said angrily pouting. “Alright chill out darlin we'll play a few more rounds and well swap around the teams and maybe end with a free for all. That sound good to you?” Remy said.   
“Absolutely!”   
“Sound good.”   
“Works for me.”  
“Alright let's play.”  
They split up the teams, Roman and Remy vs. Thomas and Virgil. Thomas and Virgil won that round.  
They then split up the teams from the last team round, Roman and Virgil vs. Remy and Thomas. Remy and Thomas won that round.  
“How have my teams lost every round?” Roman complained. “I guess you just suck Princey. Look at the scores. I got the most kills and we still lost.” Virgil said.” “I do not suck. I just had a bad round. And how did you get that many kills? I never saw you once in any of the rounds.” Roman said. “I'm really good at not being seen if I don't want to be. I've had lots of practice.” Virgil said. “Alright darlins if you two are done flirting can we get to the free for all round?” Remy cut in. “Yea let's do it.” Virgil said.  
Virgil won the free for all, Thomas came in second, Remy came in third but was the most accurate shot, and Roman lost bad.  
“I didn't even have a chance, I spent most of the game dead!” Roman loudly complained. “Yea sorry about that Sir Sing A lot. You just made no attempt to hide.” Virgil said. “Yes I di-” “Roman the play is gonna start in ten minutes.” Thomas cut in before an argument could start.  
“What is this play anyway?” Virgil asked. “Well My Chemically Balanced Romance, this play is audience interactive. The person up front reads out the story and people from the audience young and old come up, get into costumes and act out the story as its read. Will any of you join me?” Roman said flamboyantly. “You know I will Roman.” Thomas said. “Sounds like fun, I'll join darlins.” Remy agreed. “I'm not into that, you guys have fun I'll watch.” Virgil said.  
(Everyone but Virgil participated in a play about princes, princesses, Gypsies, forest animals, and troll like creatures.)  
“Well guys we still have time before we all need to meet up. So anyone up for rides?” Thomas asked. “Yea, the haunted house is right there how about we do that?” Remy suggested. “No absolutely not.” Virgil refused. “Come on debbie downer its not as scary as you might think. Plus don't you make horror videos?” Roman said. “I might make creepy conspiracies and Cryptids but I hate horror.” Virgil said. “Come on little bro, we'll all be with you, plus this haunted house is mostly for kids right Roman?” Remy said. “Of course Shades, but just not little kids, and we have to go in pairs of two, it's actually a ride, you don't walk through it.” Said Roman. “Fine I'll go in, just because I know you won't stop badgering be until I do.” Virgil agreed begrudgingly. “Sweet I'm riding with Thomas.” Remy said quickly grabbing Thomas’s arm and running to the ride. “Hey!” Roman and Virgil said in unison. “Shall we go Hot Topic?” Roman asked. “Aww you think I'm hot.” Virgil said with a smirk causing Roman to blush and get flustered. “Yeah let's go Princey.”   
(On ride)  
“You ready Virge?” Roman asked as the ride started. “I-I guess.” Virgil said as they went into the dark. Virgil screamed and grabbed Roman’s arm when a hand shot out of the wall, Roman laughed. Then a particularly violent jump scare got them both, Roman jumped and screamed, Virgil screamed, grabbed Roman's arm tighter and buried his face in his arm shaking as the scary stuff kept coming. “Virgil its ok nothing can hurt you its just effects.” Roman tried to reassure him. The look Virgil gave him was like a scared kid, Roman found it kind of endearing. When the ride ended Roman realized the position they we're in. Roman blushed as he realized that Virgil was clinging to him and his breathing was shallow and erratic. “Virgil the ride's over. Virgil are you alright, what's wrong?” Roman asked. “I-I ca-cant bre-breath.” Virgil managed to force out. “Remy Thomas we need some help!!” Roman yelled. “Virgil, Virgil look at me deep breaths remember? In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8, copy me.” Remy said more seriously but softly than expected.   
It took a few minutes for Virgil to calm down and be able to breath properly again. They explained that Virgil has an anxiety disorder and is prone to panic attacks. Everyone started profusely apologizing to Virgil for making him get on the ride. Virgil let everyone off easy because Remy didn't know how scary the house was and the other two didn't know about his condition. They then decided to just go hang out in the arcade until 5:00 rolled around. They couldn’t believe they paid 3 dollars in ride tickets apiece for that.  
~  
(At the carousel/meet up time)  
“Hey Logan while we’re waiting do you wanna ride the carousel?” Patton asked. “No thank you Patton. I have not ridden a carousel since I was a child.” Logan said. “He’s a lier!” Remy said loudly behind them causing them to jump. “He’s never ridden a carousel in his life.” Virgil said appearing beside Logan. “What how have you never ridden a carousel!?” Patton said shocked. “I’ve never felt the need.” Logan explained “Ok we’re all getting on the carousel right now.” Patton said grabbing Logan’s hand and pulling him towards the ride. “Patton no the carousel is for children.” Logan said pulling away. “Most are but this one isn’t, and this one has a bit of a game if you ride on the outer horses. They have a contraption that holds rings and when you go around you can grab a ring with every pass. And whoever grabs the brass ring gets a free ride. It’s a lot of fun for kids yes, but this one has a game for grownups too.” Patton explained.  
“I’m in darlins.” Remy said. “I’m in too.” Virgil said. “We’re in too.” Roman and Thomas said. “Five to one Logan your getting on.” Patton said with a smile. “No absolutely not.” Logan refused. “Aww please.” Patton said with an adorable pout and puppy eyes. Logan blushed. “Ok fine.” Logan finally agreed. “Yay let’s go!” Patton said happily.   
Virgil got the ring and won a free ride. They went back to camp after the ride was over. Logan admitted it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.   
(Back at camp)  
They made hot dogs and mountain pies over the fire. And decided not to go back down to the park. They decided to stay up at camp to talk over the fire and Virgil and Thomas could upload their videos. They found out through some interesting conversations that they actually live a town away from each other and agreed to meet up again. They talked until about 7pm and decided to go to the pool the next day as it would be the hottest day of the week. Then Remy got a call.  
“Oh crap. Sorry guys I gotta take this.” Remy said standing up. “That Emile?” Virgil asked. “Yea I told him I'd call him when we got back to camp but I forgot.” Remy said answering and walking away. “Who was that?” Thomas asked. “The person on the phone is Emile, Remy’s boyfriend.” Logan explained. “Oh cool.” Roman said. “Yea he's the only one of us who has a boyfriend.” Virgil added. “Oh you guys are gay too?” Patton said with a smile. “Yea we are. It's not a big deal though. Wait did you say too?” Virgil asked. “Yea all three of us are gay too. But Thomas is the only one with a significant other.” Roman said. “Oh you have a boyfriend?” Virgil asked. “No I have a significant other. Joan is non binary.” Thomas explained. “Oh that makes sense.” Virgil said. “Wait you both are gay and available right?” Roman asked. “That is correct.” Logan said. “Well this is our lucky day, right Padre.” Roman said jokingly throwing his arm around Patton's shoulders. Patton's face went red. “Roman stop!” Patton said hiding his face. “Oh alright Padre.” Roman said playfully. During that little display Logan and Virgil both went red in the face. Logan then quickly changed the subject.   
“Well Emile’s not mad, he was just worried that I didn’t call earlier.” Remy said coming back to the fire a few minutes later. “That’s good, he doing ok being away from you?” Virgil asked with a hint of jokingness to it. “Yes he’s doing great actually. You remember that patient he told us about? He’s been making a lot of progress with them.” Remy said. “That is fantastic to hear. They have been quite the handful for him.” Logan said. “Patient?” Patton asked.   
“Yea Emile’s a therapist. We invited him to come but he said he couldn’t reschedule his patients on such short notice.” Virgil explained. “That makes sense. I invited Joan to come but they had some meetings about the play they wrote that they had to go to.” Thomas said. “Oh cool. I almost couldn't come myself, but I managed to reschedule some pretty big clients at the tattoo parlor. And I let Dee in charge of the lower end clients.” Virgil said. “Tattoo parlor?” Roman asked. “Yea I own “V's Tattoos and piercings”. What is YouTube all you think I do?” Virgil said. “Well I never really thought about it. So I'm gonna guess you have some tattoos too? Since you own the place right?” Roman asked. “Yea I've got a few.” Virgin said.   
“That's really cool that you run a business like that kiddo. I actually run a bakery, “Patty Cakes”.” Patton said. “Neat Pat. Just out of curiosity, what do you all do?” Remy asked. “Well I'm an aspiring actor my friend. But I help out at Pat’s bakery sometimes.” Roman said. “I work at Pat's bakery full time, but also there's YouTube.” Thomas said. “I currently attend university for a degree in astronomy, but I also work part time at a local coffee shop.” Logan said. “That's really cool Logan!” Patton said happily. “So Shades what do you do?” Roman asked Remy. “W-well I.” Remy stuttered. “Yea Rem even we don't know what you do. So what do you do?” Virgil asked. “Well I um…. I work a lot of odd jobs and I also manage a band. I won't say which band bec-.” Remy was cut off. “Wow a band seriously!?” Everyone said, except Logan who just sat there stunned. “Yea just don't make to big of a deal out of it, please. I don't need people knowing I'm the manager.” Remy pleaded. “Its alright Rem we won't tell anyone.” Virgil said.   
“What time is it?” Patton asked. “It is 7:23.” Logan said. “Anyone wanna bust out the marshmallows and make smores?” Patton said cheerily jumping up to go get them. “Sure Padre it's the best time for it.” Roman said. “Sure but just marshmallows for me, I don't like gram crackers.” Virgil said. “You heathen!!!” Roman yelled.   
They all sat by the fire for a while before people start heading to bed. Logan headed in first because, “Optimal sleep is required to have a productive day.” He was followed by Thomas, then Patton, then Virgil, then Remy then Roman. They all might have turned in, but the night wasn't quite over yet.   
(In the Bros tent)   
“Hey Lo? Are you awake?” Virgil asked. “I am still awake. What do you require Virgil?” Logan asked. “I was gonna ask how things went with Patton today. Did anything happen?” Virgil asked. “Nothing substantial that I can think of.” Logan said thoughtfully. “Seriously?” Virgil asked. “I am unaware if this is relevant but he did hold my hand for a slightly long amount of time over at the blacksmith sh-’ “ Seriously!? He did? You go Lo.” Virgil said snapping his head up. “Wow my little brother is all grown up.” Remy said scaring the crap out of them. “Oh my goodness gracious Rem you scared the crap out of us. Why are you still awake?” Virgil asked. “You do realize that I practically run on coffee right? Whos sleep, never heard of her.” Remy said in a slightly jokey way. “Ok Remy i can assume you heard all of our conversation?” Logan asked. “Oh yea I did. I've known about your crush since yesterday Logan. I overheard you two talking but didn't say anything.” Remy said with a smirk. “Why didn't you say something? Virgil asked. “I didn't think I needed to. I also know about your little crush on Roman too Virge.” Remy said definitely smirking now. “Wh-what are you talking about? How did you know?” Virgil studdard out, his face going bright red. “I didn't until just now.” Remy said with triumph. “You bastard. I'm going to sleep.” Virgil said irritatedly his face still flushed. “I am going to sleep as well Remy.” Logan said turning over. “Alright goodnight you disaster gays.” Remy said turning over to try and sleep.   
(In the friend’s tent)   
“So how'd it go with Logan today Padre?” Roman asked. “Roman keep it down!” Patton said gesturing to Thomas. “It's alright Pat there's nothing to be ashamed of. So you like Logan?” Thomas asked. “It's just like a school crush. I mean I barely know him. But he's really cute and he seems so nice. <3” Patton said with a smile and blush. “Aww Patton that's so adorable.” Thomas said. “So did anything happen? Did you even try to make a move?” Roman asked. “I don't really know. I held his hand for a while.” Patton said. “Really!! Padre that's great. If he didn't have an issue with it that's a good sign.” Roman said excitedly. “That is really great Patton. Now all we gotta do is set Roman up with Virgil.” Thomas said. “What? What are you talking about?” Roman said with a blush. “I noticed you blushing when Virgil was holding onto you after the Haunted House.” Thomas explained. “I was that obvious?” Roman asked. “Aww Roman that's so cute!!” Patton said with a quiet squeal. “So what can we do to get closer to them?”  
They stay up a while formulating a plan. Roman wanted to go big and extravagant but Patton and Thomas suggested otherwise. They soon after they go to bed. They are gonna need sleep for the next day. Only things aren't gonna go as they planned.   
Remy had gotten up to go to the bathroom and overheard them discussing their plans. “So everyone likes each other but no one knows. Well I should probably talk to Thomas about these disaster gays and see how this plays out.” Remy thought as he walked back to his tent to try and fall asleep to the sounds of the dying fire and crickets chirping the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your having a good time, anyone who actually reads this. It's really fun to write and I'm hoping it's just as fun a read.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turns out good.


End file.
